Eux contre moi
by anhelo
Summary: Suite de Elle et lui La naissance de Solal devrait apporter joie et sérénité à ses parents, mais le sort s'acharne sur eux et sur leurs amis slash HPDM [pas de spoiler]
1. Incertitudes

Je vous l'avais promis voici le premier chapitre de la suite de "**Elle et lui**"

les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas à moi

ceci est une histoire** slash** c'est àdire mettant en scéne des relations **homosexuelles**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Incertitudes**

**Vivre**** la ****naissance**** d'un ****enfant**** est notre ****chance**** la plus ****accessible**** de ****saisir**** le ****sens**** du ****mot****miracle**** (Paul Carvel)**

Il dort, si fragile, dans ce lit de plexiglas, les poings fermement serrés tout contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres dont le destinataire est inconnu. Je tremble en pensant que ce petit être est une partie de moi, mais est-ce réellement le cas ? N'est-il pas plutôt le fils de Vitalie ? Tout cela me perturbe, je pensais avoir trouvé un certain équilibre avant l'accouchement, mais ce dernier m'apparaît bien précaire à présent.

Tout à l'heure lorsque Harry a voulu me mettre Solal dans les bras, j'ai refusé, j'ai eu peur, une peur indescriptible qui vous prend au niveau des tripes et qui s'insinue partout dans votre corps, de ces peurs qui donnent des sueurs froides, des tremblements incontrôlables et une sensation d'étouffement. J'ai bien essayé de me calmer mais je n'ai pas réussi, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

Suis-je entrain de devenir fou ? Les souvenirs de Vitalie me hantent encore, parfois, en fermant les yeux, je vois le regard plein de désirs, que Harry posait sur elle et sur ce corps féminin que je possédais encore il y a quelques heures. M'aime-t-il réellement ? Ou est-ce Vitalie qu'il voit à travers moi ?

Je ne veux pas y penser, pas maintenant, pas alors que ce jour devrait être le plus joyeux de ma vie. Les larmes coulent inexorablement le long de mes joues, je me réfugie sous les draps aseptisés de l'hôpital, Harry n'est même pas là pour me calmer, il est allé prévenir tout le monde, dans quelques heures je risque de voir débarquer dans ma chambre des personnes à qui je n'aurai pas la force de parler. Et encore, je n'ose imaginer ce qui va se passer lorsque la presse sera au courant, Rita Skeeter ne va plus nous lâcher, Solal sera sous le feu des projecteurs dés ses premiers jours de vie.

Doucement je me lève et m'approche du berceau ou un petit ange est profondément assoupi lentement, presque au ralenti, mes doigts viennent frôler le sommet de son crâne, mais lorsque Harry rentre, je retire vivement ma main, comme si cette peau de bébé brûlait mon épiderme.

« Tu devrais te reposer. »

Je lève mon regard vers lui, il s'approche de moi, prend délicatement mon bras et me force à retourner au lit. Je me laisse faire sans rien dire, je n'ai plus la force. Tendrement il rabat les couvertures sur moi et dépose un baiser sur mon front encore couvert de sueur.

XXXXX

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais lorsque je me réveille le soleil commence lentement a décliner, Harry est assis dans le fauteuil à coté de mon lit, tenant contre sa poitrine notre ange, la chambre est remplie des parfums enivrants des fleurs fraîchement coupées. Je détourne mon regard et voit aligné sagement sur mon adaptable trois bouquets, j'ai dû avoir de la visite pendant mon sommeil.

Harry semble se rendre compte de mon réveil.

« Ça va ? »

Je lui adresse un petit sourire et referme mes paupières, la lumière crûe de l'hôpital blesse mes pupilles.

« Le pédiatre-mage est repassé tout à l'heure et il a dit que Solal se portait comme un charme. »

Lentement je rouvre les yeux, je déplie mon bras pour attraper la main microscopique de mon enfant, il serre son petit poing autour de mon index et semble vouloir le porter à sa bouche.

« L'infirmière va apporter un biberon. Il a un sacré brin de voix pour son age ! »

« Je n'ai rien entendu. »

Je n'ai même pas entendu mon bébé pleurer quel genre de père suis-je ? Harry a du voir mon air paniqué, car il s'assoit sur le lit à coté de moi et pose sa main sur la mienne.

« C'est normal, ton médico-mage a lancé un sort sur le lit afin que tu ne te réveilles pas si Solal pleurait, tu avais besoin de repos et puis j'étais là pour veiller sur lui. »

Ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça, alors que je sens une colère incontrôlable et irraisonnable s'emparer de moi, l'infirmière entre avec le biberon pour Solal. Elle me sourit et d'un geste tendre caresse la joue de Solal.

« Alors bonhomme, on a faim ? »

Elle prend Solal des bras d'Harry et le dépose délicatement dans les miens.

« Vous devez caler l'enfant dans le creux de votre bras gauche, tout en le maintenant avec votre main et de la main droite vous approchez le biberon de sa bouche, il peut mettre quelques minutes pour le prendre dans ce cas vous pouvez passer la tétine sur le bord de ses lévres, mais à ce que je vois ce petit n'en a pas besoin, il devait vraiment avoir faim. »

C'est vrai qu'à peine ai-je posé le biberon à l'entrée de sa bouche que déjà il tétait.

« Vous devez vous assurer que la tétine est toujours remplie de lait. »

« Et si jamais il réclame encore ? »

Elle rit .

« Dans ce cas il devra attendre, sa vascularisation ne fonctionne pas encore normalement, comme pour tous les nouveaux nés, et donc son système digestif n'est pas encore capable d'assimiler de grandes quantités de lait, il faut lui laisser encore un eu de temps pour se faire à la vie en dehors du ventre de son père. Je vais vous laisser, si jamais vous avez le moindre problème sonnez. »

Elle se retire sur la pointe des pieds.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Harry me regarde surpris.

« Pour rien, c'est juste que j'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. »


	2. Lovely

**Un nouveau chapitre pas trés long dsl mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire!**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

**Lovely**

Aujourd'hui nous rentrons au Manoir, cinq jours après la naissance de Solal, sa chambre est prête. Nous transplanons directement devant la grille, car il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une fuite à l'hôpital. Le monde sorcier sait maintenant que j'ai mis au monde un enfant, jusqu'à présent la paternité d'Harry est encore un secret mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Nous attendent sur la table du salon les journaux sorciers, mais je laisse ça à Harry et couche Solal dans un berceau d'appoint à coté du canapé, ou par la suite je m'allonge.

« Fatigué ? »

« Un peu, mais ça va aller. »

« Tu ne veux pas aller te reposer au premier. »

« Non, c'est bon. »

Harry me lance un regard interrogateur et je lui réponds par un petit sourire, il replonge dans ses journaux. Lorsque je me réveille quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard c'est pour trouver un Harry furieux, lançant des regards noirs à un petit tas de cendres se trouvant sur la table.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien ! »

C'est ça ! Je sens sa magie autour de moi, elle en est presque étouffante, trop violente et incontrôlée. Je jette un coup d'œil à coté de moi, Solal élève une barrière magique pour se protéger de ce phénomène.

« Harry, calme-toi, tu as réveillé Solal et par la même occasion ses pouvoirs. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a que quelques jours ! »

« Regarde par toi-même. »

Il jette un coup d'œil sur le berceau, et ne manque pas d'apercevoir le nuage doré qui enveloppe notre enfant.

La pression se relâche et Solal inconsciemment baisse sa protection.

« C'est pas possible….. »

« Apparemment si. Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui t'a mis en colère ? »

« Non, ce n'est rien de grave. »

« Tu es entrain d'essayer de me faire gober que tu as perdu le contrôle de tes pouvoirs pour une bêtise ? Est-ce que tu crois que c'est parce que j'ai mis un enfant au monde il y a quelques jours, que je suis plus fragile ? »

« Mais non bien sur, je n'ai jamais pensé ça, mais ce n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries, ces articles déforment la vérité. »

« Je veux les lire ! »

« Si tu veux mais pas maintenant. »

Il est sauvé par les hurlements de Solal qui réclame à manger, Harry le prend dans ses bras pendant que je vais préparer le biberon.

XXXXX

Sirius vient nous rendre visite, les bras chargés de cadeaux.

« Ce n'était pas la peine. »

Il fait un large sourire lorsqu'il m'aperçoit avec Solal dans les bras, il dépose ses cadeaux sur la table basse et tend les bras vers mon enfant pour le prendre. Délicatement je le dépose dans les bras de celui qui sera son parrain.

A ce moment là un elfe apparaît devant moi pour me prévenir que Severus arrive, je crains un affrontement, je jette un regard inquiet à Harry qui me rassure en caressant légèrement mon bras.

Mon parrain n'est pas venu lui non plus les mains vides, une petite boule de fourrure est lovée contre lui. Il me la tend, c'est un chiot labrador sable, qui a encore un peu de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Je le prends délicatement entre mes mains son petit museau se frotte contre mon nez puis c'est sa minuscule langue râpeuse me dit bonjour.

« Vous avez un grand jardin, je me suis dit qu'elle se plairait ici. »

J'entends Sirius pouffer derrière moi, une subite envie de le taper monte en moi, mais Harry me devance et lui lance un regard noir, puis se penche vers moi.

« Il va falloir lui trouver un nom, tu peux refaire le truc que tu as fait avec Solal quant on cherchait un prénom pour lui ? »

« Non, c'est déjà trouvé, vu que c'est une femelle je l'appellerai Lovely. »

Severus fait un pas vers Sirius pour prendre Solal, l'animagus recule.

« Sirius, laisse Severus prendre Solal. »

A contrecoeur Sirius donne mon fils à mon parrain, celui-ci malhabile a un peu de mal à trouver une position sécurisante et confortable pour les deux, Harry l'aide un peu mais finalement, c'est assez touchant ce tableau, je m'éclipse deux minutes, avec Lovely toujours dans mes bras, le temps d'aller chercher l'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment.

**Sahada **_t'es ma premiére revieweuse pour cette suite_  
**J'ai trouvé la suite de ta fic Ce nouveau chapitre comence bien... Il se pose encore des questions... C'est pas vrai lol**_ Merci il va continuer à se poser des questions mais là je lui ai donné un peu de répit_

**Mily Black ****Je suis très contente d'avoir la suite de cette histoire parce qu'elle est vraiment super. En tout cas tu l'as raconte à merveille.**_merci:-)_** Pour Draco je me doutait un peu de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et j'avais raison de croire qu'il est terrifié. J'espère que ca va s'arranger.**_peu à peu avec l'aide de ceux qui l'aiment mais il lui faudra du temps pour accepter tous ces changements_

**miss Felton/Malfoy wha, c'est trop mignon!**_merci_  
**Pour finir Drago réussit à dépasser sa peur, il donne à manger à son fils...Mais bon, ça n'a pâs l'air d'être gagné!**_ce n'est pas gagné du tout même si pour ce chapitre tout a l'air d'aller mieux_  
**Je suis préssée de voir la suite!**_la voici_

**Vert emeraude  
youpi la suiteuh! super! au moins Draco donne le biberon à Solal! c'est tout mimi!**_avec ce chapitre je continue dans le mignon!_

**Vif d'or ****J'espère que Harry saura trouver les mots pour aider Draco car c'est mal partie là!**_il les trouvera mais il lui faudra un peu de temps_

**Très bon début de suite. lol Merci!**_de rien j'espere que cette suite te plaira autant_


	3. Solitude

La nuit est tombée; la toute première pour Solal dans sa chambre, je me tiens devant la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide, alors qu'Harry ronfle doucement non loin.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai peur, peur de l'avenir de pas être à la hauteur, presque naturellement des larmes roulent sur mes joues, est-ce ce qu'on appelle communément le baby blues?

Un cri vient de la chambre de Solal, automatiquement je m'y rends, je le prends dans mes bras. Sa couche n'est pas mouillée, il a bu son biberon il y a moins d'une heure, pourquoi pleure-t-il alors? Est-ce qu'il a mal? Si c'est le cas ou a-t-il mal? Et si c'était un caprice? Non à cet age les enfants ne font pas de caprices. Un cauchemar? Est-ce qu'un nourrisson ça rêve?

Je m'assois dans la chaise à bascule, mon fils serré contre ma poitrine, je nous balance lentement alors que ma main lui masse maladroitement le ventre, ce doit être une colique qui le maintient éveillé.

J'ai peur et je suis perdu face à cet inconnu que je dois apprendre à connaître et qui doit lui aussi s'habituer à moi. Deux entités qui jour après jour grandiront ensemble et qui bâtiront un avenir.

XXXXX

Harry nous retrouva tout les deux endormis au petit matin, dans cette position.

Il se penche vers moi et caresse tendrement ma jour avant de murmurer:

« Bien dormis? »

« On peut dire ça. »

J'essaye de changer un peu de position sans réveiller Solal.

« Laisse, Draco, je vais le prendre. »

« Fais attention à ne pas le réveiller. »

Il le prend dans ses bras tout en m'aidant à me relever, avant de remettre Solal dans son berceau.

« Je ferai mieux d'aller préparer son biberon, il ne va pas tarder à le réclamer! Pendant ce temps va prendre une douche. Détends toi, prends ton temps, je m'occupe de tout.»

Je lui fais un rapide sourire avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, plutôt que de prendre une douche, j'opte pour un bain. Pour la première fois depuis mon accouchement, je m'attarde sur mon corps retrouvé, avec un certains dégoût dans les yeux je redécouvre les courbes de mon corps masculin, même s'il me reste quelques rondeurs dû à ma grossesse. Suis-je encore attirant? Non, je ne suis plus le prince des Serpentards, je ne suis plus Vitalie, je suis simplement la mère de Solal.

XXXXX

Hermione, est assise devant moi, entrain de siroter son thé à la menthe et de grignoter des biscuits aux pépites de chocolat.

« Draco, je sais que tu souhaites reprendre rapidement tes études et que ta rentrée est prévu dans un mois, alors j'ai pris la liberté... »

Elle semble nerveuse, elle touille avec appréhension sa cuillère dans la tasse.

« Oui et...? »

« J'ai fait des recherche pour trouver une nourrice à Solal, bien sur je n'ai pas parlé de toi j'ai juste donné les informations nécessaires. »

Elle a quoi? Bon l'idée est bonne et l'intention est touchante, mais elle aurait dû m'en parler avant! Après tout c'est mon enfant, c'est à moi de décider avec qui il va passer ses journées lorsque Harry et moi nous serons en cours!

« J'ai juste fait une petite sélection, afin de réduire à cinq le nombre de candidates potentielles et ainsi Harry et vous ferez votre choix. »

Elle me tend une série de feuillets agrafés.

« Etudie ça, j'ai indiqué leurs diplômes et leurs activités ainsi que les sports qu'elles pratiquent, j'ai même épinglé leur photo. »

« Merci, je verrai ça avec Harry ce soir. »

« Au fait ou est Solal? »

« Harry et lui sont allés faire un petit tour dans le parc, ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir. »

A peine ai-je finis ma phrase, que j'entends la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Je suis venu rendre visite à la famille Potter-Malfoy. »

Face à cette appellation, je frémis, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous étions devenus une famille, moi qui n'en ait eu une que d'apparat, j'ai peur serais-je à la hauteur de ce nouveau statut?

XXXXX

Harry, allongé sur notre lit, épluche les feuilles de renseignement fourni par Hermione, à voir sa tête, je peux parier qu'aucune de ces nurses ne lui convient.

« Draco? »

« Oui. »

Il se relève se poste devant moi et plonge son regard dans le mien.

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment obligé de reprendre tes études ce semestre? Tu ne pourrais pas attendre un peu, que Solal soit plus grand? »

« T'entends ce que t'es entrain de me demander? Je ne compte pas rester ici tranquillement comme un gentil chien que tu rentres! J'avais une vie avant que tu ne débarques que tu ne me fasses un enfant ou que t'en fasses un à Vitalie, je veux reprendre mes études, le boulot d'homme au foyer n'est pas pour moi. Et pourquoi toi tu arrêterai pas tes études le temps d'élever notre fils! »

Il me regarde, bouleversé, mais à quoi s'attendait-il? Que j'accepte, il oublie qui je suis! Je sors de la chambre en claquant la porte, il n'essaye même pas de me suivre, je passe dans la cuisine, attrape Lovely au passage et pars prendre l'air dans le jardin.

Je marche pendant prés d'un quart d'heure, avant de m'arrêter, essoufflé, au pied d'un saule pleureur.


	4. Un simple jeu?

**_La chanson est un duo The Corrs/ Josh Groban intitulée "canto a la vita"_**

**Un simple jeu?**

Après avoir ruminé pendant prés d'une heure toutes les tortures que je serai capable de faire subir à Harry en retour de ce qui m'arrive, je décide de rendre visite à mon parrain. Je transplane devant les hautes grilles de Poudlard, celles-ci s'ouvrent devant moi, quelques élèves traînent dans le jardin, allongés dans l'herbe lisant ou rêvant. Je me surprends à les envier, à regretter le temps ou j'étais à leur place ou ma vie était tellement plus simple.

Je monte rapidement les quelques marches du perron, et parcourt les couloirs avant de me retrouver comme un idiot devant l'entrée du bureau de Severus, ne connaissant pas le mot de passe! Heureusement pour moi, Pomfresh qui passe dans le couloir s'arrête un instant à ma hauteur et me murmure:

« I miss you. »

Je me retourne vers elle, complètement étonné, elle me fait un clin d'oeil et lève ses yeux au ciel. Par Merlin est-ce que Dumbledore aurait pris possession du corps de l'infirmière de Poudlard? Je souffle ces trois mots, l'escalier apparaît devant moi, je frappe à la porte et j'entends un sonore:

« Entrez! »

J'ouvre la porte et suis arrêté dans ma progression, le sol est jonché de papier et d'objets plus étrange les uns que les autres, Severus est assis en tailleur au milieu de ce champs de bataille, alors que les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard hurlent.

« Vous brûlez. »

Severus se déplace légèrement sur la droite.

« C'est froid. »

Il commence à perdre son calme, ses mains tremblent et sa baguette le démange, mais au lieu de faire ce que j'attendais de lui, c'est à dire lancer un sort sur toutes ces peintures vivantes, il allume une chaîne stéréo (cadeau d'anniversaire de Harry, un peu trafiquée pour ne pas avoir besoin d'électricité!) et met à fond une chanson italienne qu'ont l'air de détester ces prédécesseurs!

Il s'allonge sur le tas de feuille et n'a toujours pas remarqué ma présence, ses yeux se perdent dans le vide, alors que les notes aux apparences légères emplissent la pièce.

**Dedicato a chi colpevole o innocente**

**Perso in questo mare**

**Si e arreso alla corrente**

**Chi non e mai stato vincente ?**

Je sais ou ses pensées s'égarent, elles retrouvent un ancien amant disparu depuis trop longtemps, mais qu'il a toujours gardé auprès de lui dans son coeur, lorsque j'étais plus jeune je l'ai souvent surpris entrain de regarder avec nostalgie la photo d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus souriant à la vie et lui souriant, je l'avais vu pleurer cet homme lorsqu'il pensait être seul dans la pièce, je l'ai vu le chercher dans chacune de ses aventures.

J'essaye de ma voix de recouvrir celle du chanteur.

« Severus? »

Il se retourne vers moi, étonné, ses yeux brillent d'une étrange façon, mais il se reprend vite et éteint la musique.

« Draco que fais tu ici? »

« Disons que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu de Harry. »

« Est ce que vous vous seriez disputé? »

« Pas envie d'en parler. »

Il sourit car j'ai repris ma tête de gamin buté, il me fait signe de m'assoire sur un fauteuil lui aussi enseveli sous les notes.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? »

« Il semblerait que Dumbledore ait laissé une lettre à mon intention dans ce bureau, mais personne n'est capable de me dire ou exactement! »

Il jette un regard noir en direction du mur et l'un des tableaux prend la parole.

« C'est Albus lui-même qui nous a dit de procéder de cette façon pour vous faire trouver cette lettre. »

« Ça m'étonne pas de ce vieux fou, il va me faire tourner en bourrique jusqu'au bout! »

Au vu de la pagaille qui règne ici, ça doit déjà faire un certains temps qu'ils « jouent »!

« Est ce que tu as besoin d'un coup de main? »

Il se retourne étonné vers moi et m'adresse un franc sourire, un de ceux que je suis le seul à voir!

« Bien alors messieurs dames reprenons ce jeu qui vous fait tant rire! »

Pendant prés d'une heure nous retournons le bureau jusqu'à ce que Severus ait la bonne idée de fouiller le plafond, d'ou il extirpe non sans mal une imposante enveloppe en papier Kraft.

« C'est pas trop tôt! »

C'est un des tableaux qui vient de parler, déconcentrant mon cher parrain, qui manque de peu de tomber de son escabeau de fortune.

Je regarde mon parrain inspecter sous toutes ses coutures le pli, de quoi a-t-il peur? Que Dumbledore ait planqué une bombe?

Il l'ouvre enfin et son menton s'affaisse d'un bon mètre.

« La recette du cake au citron! Mais il se fout de moi! »

« C'était son bien le plus précieux! Mais je crois qu'il vous a laissé autre chose! »

Il replonge sa main dans l'enveloppe, jusqu'au coude, Dumbledore a du placer un sort pour qu'il n'y ai pas de fond, il en ressort une lettre délicatement écrite, il parcourt des yeux les premières phrases puis se retourne vers moi.

« Ça peut attendre. »

Je pense surtout qu'il veut prendre connaissance de cette lettre au clame loin de moi et de ces tableaux! Cette chasse au trésor aura permis au moins une chose: elle m'a calmé, à présent je peux rentrer et faire face à Harry sans craindre de perdre mon calme.

* * *

RAR

**Onarluca pas de bonne humeur le dray! je crois que coté couple ça vapas être ça. **_d'un autre côté on peut comprendre pourquoi, parce que Harry et le tact ça fait deux!_  
**je suis sure que dray ne voudra pas qu'harry le touche ce qui le blessera et qu'il sera dans une période de contradiction. **_oui d'ailleurs pour le moment vous remarquerez qu'il ne sait rien passé de vraiment intime, d'ailleurs je pense qu'ils vont faire chambre à part!_  
**je dis ça mais j'ai peu être tort!**_Non c'est une bonne analyse-_  
**à bientôt pour la suite!**

**Serpentis-draco c vrai que harry ce qu'il demande a draco sa se fai pas**_tout a fait d'accord_**mes draco a vraimen pas l'air sur de lui il a peur de tt gacher g l'impression**_il a surtout l'impression d'être pris au piége dans une relation qu'il ne comprend et dont il ne sait pas vraiment s'il la désire!_

**Sahada Harry n'a vraiment aucun tact, c'est désespérant...**_c'est un homme! (c'est pas suffisant comme explication?lol!) je crois surtout qu'il réalise pas bien ce qui se passe dans la tête de Draco!_


End file.
